Only in Your Dreamsor Not
by SiXeRzgErL-43
Summary: Short fic- Lizzie dreams she is marrying Gordo, little does she know Gordo is having the same dream. L/G


Only In Your Dreams.or Not  
  
By: Sam-SixerzGerl-43  
  
Written: March 29, 2003  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Rating: G A/N: This is only my second fic, it's not that great, and I'm still, I guess you could call it a "rookie" or something. So, go easy in the reviews, please, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire; I'm only a teen who can only dream of owning a TV show.  
  
*Wedding music plays*  
  
'Huh, whose wedding am I at?' 14 year old Lizzie McGuire thought to herself. She looked around to see if she saw anyone she knew. 'Where am I, I don't know any of these people!' Sitting in one of the pews, she saw someone who looked like an older version of Miranda, but didn't take it into any consideration. 'Nah.it's not her.' She thought.  
  
The whole time Lizzie was trying to find out whose wedding she was at, she didn't take a single glance at herself, noticing she was 10 years older, and in a wedding dress. "Lizzie, come here!" She heard a handsome man. He was about 5'8, tan, curly hair. Gordo immediately came to her mind when she saw this man; there was a slight, strange resemblance. She didn't know who this guy was, but she thought she knew him from before.  
  
"Huh, are you talking to me?"  
  
"No, the other Lizzie that I'm marrying today!" The handsome man said. At that, Lizzie looked down at herself; she was in a long white gown, about 4 inches taller than before, and looked a lot older. Millions of things were going through her head, but there was one thing she *had* to know.  
  
"What's your name again?" She asked, sounding pretty stupid. It's David, you know, your husband-to-be in about fifteen minutes!" 'David, David, what David's did she know? Hmm.there was that kid from Kindergarten, and her partner at work, for about a day. No, it wasn't either of them. Wait a minute! Gordo! Gordo, David Gordon, her best friend her whole life, she was marrying him?!' David noticed the look on her face, "you know, Gordo; David Gordon!" She was right, it was Gordo, and she didn't know what to think. Was this real? Was it a dream? What was it?  
  
"Oh.oh ok."  
  
"The wedding's starting! Hurry up people!" Lizzie didn't know what to do, what to think, so she just followed behind Gordo. 'He's kind of hott.no this is GORDO we're talking about.DAVID GORDON!!! Snap out of that thought!' The priest said the normal wedding lines, and then it got to the 'I Do' part.  
  
"Do you David Gordon take Lizzie McGuire to be your.wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Lizzie McGuire take David Gordon to be your.husband?"  
  
"Um.I well.yeah, uhh.I do"  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Gordo leaned in to kiss Lizzie, and at that moment Lizzie woke up.  
  
"It was only a dream." Lizzie said, rather disappointedly. Across the street, David "Gordo" Gordon woke up. He had had the same dream.  
  
"Only in my dreams." He said, not really to anyone, not to himself, I guess you could say, he said it to the wall. Little did either of the two know that they both woke up from the exact same dream. Littler did they each know that they were both disappointed that it was only a dream, except neither of them had the guts to admit it to one another, or did they? "No, not only in my dreams, I'll tell her, and I'll tell her first thing tomorrow morning!"  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie's door. "Hey, can I see Lizzie"  
  
"Sure Gordo. Come right in." Mrs. McGuire said, the same way she's said it millions of times before, but this time, to Gordo at least, it was slightly different. Slightly being an understatement. He had butterflies in his stomach and he could barely speak, and all he was doing was talking to Jo McGuire, Mrs. McGuire. He'd never felt anywhere even close to this way asking Lizzie's mom before. Now he just felt like, for some reason, he had to impress her or something, so she would allow him to (hopefully in Gordo's thoughts) go out with her daughter. "Go right on up, she's in her room."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McGuire." He walked up, still feeling not even close to the everyday David Gordon. "Hey Liz" He sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
"Hey Gordo, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a friend come over to talk?"  
  
"Well, you look like you have something on your mind, like something's up." Lizzie said concerned. For a good five minutes, Lizzie and Gordo just sat there.staring at each other. Their heads moved closer and closer until Gordo finally leaned in completely, and kissed Lizzie softly on the lips. "Um.thanks."  
  
"No problem." Gordo said. "Well, what I came here to say was well, I had this dream last night, and I kind of realized that, well." Gordo trailed off, he had a look on his face like he was trying really hard not to trail off, but had to, he couldn't bring himself to finish."  
  
"Wait. What kind of dream, what happened?"  
  
"It was 10 years in the uhh.well. future, and we were umm.well.getting married." Gordo blushed so pink; it looked like his face was going to explode. Lizzie leaned in and kissed Gordo, it was longer than the first kiss, and it felt more right. The first time, Lizzie was kind of freaked out, but now, she knew it just felt, well, right. Lizzie pulled away.  
  
"I had the same dream." She whispered in his ear, at that moment, both of them, knew it was right. And ten years in the future, the dream they both had, became reality.  
A/n: Well, that's it, was it as bad as I think it is? Please review! 


End file.
